Figure by the Night
by FriedSoupy
Summary: [SEQUEL to I'll Kill you if You Leave Me AU NaLu Fic] She became claustrophobic. She became benignly insane. The incident that happened a year ago is still fresh in her mind. Will the figure by the night heal her? Or maybe it's just her imagination? [Reading the first fic would be necessary] R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Figure by the Night

Sequel to "I'll Kill you if you Leave me".

By FriedSoupy

NatsuxLucy

Chapter 1- Listen to Your Heart

_Walking while holding each other's hand.  
We couldn't do even such simple thing.  
We can't go back to those times.  
And it would be over just like that._

Dreaming of the past, that's what this heartbroken young lady has been doing for this past year. It seems that the shock from the incident happened is still fresh in her mind, and heart, she can't even talk normally or walk straight.

_"I love you Lucy. Even after this I'll still love you. You don't need to force yourself onto me, you can be away from me, but please be away where I can still see you. You knew I can't hurt you, I can't kill you like I always say."_

_"What? Natsu you were thinking that way? You think that I know that you can't kill me? You really are a stupid shit! Do you know that I left you because I was afraid you can really kill me, and, the pain Natsu, inside my heart. I don't even know why or how you turned like some yandere but Natsu, I love you too. You don't need to say anything. I love you. And I came back not because I was forced or something." she smiled in her crying face, "I came back because I'm missing you, and that I still love you. I don't care if you say you'll kill me all over everyday every time, I just, love you like nothing." she kissed his forehead and continued crying._

_"Lucy..." Natsu started crying too, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this. "Please let us get back like in the past... I will be careful in what I say, I will..."_

Standing up slowly, she turned her head to the window placed on the upper left side of her big spacious bedroom and sat on an automatic wheelchair just beside her bed. She sighed, blowing her bangs aside her gloomy face.

_Lucy Heartfilia_, 19 years old. Currently living with her parents in a silent, sad place she doesn't know, there's no reason to find out where. Her head is blank as her visage, rivaling the dull space under the silvery moon outside her confinement. She became claustrophobic. She became benignly insane. She's too scared to do anything, thinking that whatever she does may cause someone to get killed, like what she did to _him_… she forgot his name, of all people. Even though she always dreams of calling his name every other time, it's like her brain's programmed to forget it every time.

_I wished that the path home we walk together  
would never end, and continues.  
Just like that lone blue blooming flower on the roadside._

Remembering the times when they had always walked back home, telling each other's corny jokes… made her tears fall involuntarily. Staring blankly at her sight, she sighed once again.

_Your figure is reflected  
on the border of the vanishing point.  
Just like the warm light  
shining to my dark room trough the window._

Tonight, in awareness that she'd turned into a heartbroken loner, she waits for her free imagination to work once again; to see his blurred figure cover the light of the moon…

"You…" she called out almost in a whisper, at the same time wondering if he heard her. "You… not dead?" she forced herself to sound like herself in the past… as what she sees herself in her dreams.

The figure shook its head, she could feel that's he's smiling.

"How many times… I've told you," the figure took a single step forward; she could recognize the color of his hair. _Pink_, she thought, tilting her head a little.

"… that I'm not dead?"

_Even long after you forgot,  
even if you left everything behind.  
I will always love you, so I won't forget.  
For now, it is just a farewell._

The piercing feeling of the afternoon sun hitting her skin woke her up. She wonders if he's not dead, like he always assures her. Maybe not. It's just her imagination working after all. When will she forget all of the happy memories that make her suffer? Should she just bump her head somewhere? If it's her psychologist talking about how she'd forget everything, the thing on how she could, is to say _**farewell**_. But she just can't. Her heart says _don't give up, just get back to your reality_. Thinking about her own opinion, hadn't she been in the reality all the time? Or not?

The night fell again. Wishing that her imagination would work again, she waited beside her window. And with that waiting, he appeared again, in a blurry figure, sadly.

"How are you?" he asked her with a goofy voice, making her feel nostalgia. She smiled, for the first time in months.

_Closer, closer, even closer  
Come to me and open my heart  
Tightly hold my hand and follow me  
To the paradise of love that is close enough to touch_

What a realistic production of imagination. It seems like in her dreams, where she's able to talk with him comfortably about anything, only that he's the only one talking now. Her eyes started to glow, but still, her heart filled with an unknown feeling of loss, _it's just her imagination working after all_, again.

Every night, her mind worked on the _imagination_. Every night, his figure would become clearer and clearer, and he would come closer and closer…

One night, an unexpected reality happened. She saw some guards came running from afar while having, should she say, a _conversation, _with the pink-haired boy of her dreams and imagination.

He was quite startled when the guards started yelling, he cursed and ran away after biding her a good night.

"Did he hurt you Heartfilia-sama?" one of the guards worriedly asked her outside the window where she's always listening to _him. _She shook her head as she dumbfoundedly wondered why these guards were chasing him… then it came to her, she grimaced. She finally got to her reality.

_As her heart said,__**don't give up, just get back to your reality.**_

_Like the sunlight outside the window  
Like the stars in the dark night time  
From the start, you were right here_

Author's Note:

And that just happened like that. ^o^ kekeke~ it's not the ending yet =3= it's only the first chapter of the sequel of "I'll Kill you if you Leave me". Please review ^_^ or else, you know, I won't update.

I'm sorry for my absence for months T.T I'm just REAAAAAAALLY busy at school. I don't think I'll be able to update my two ongoing fics "Starfall" and "The Princess and the Idiot" this year but I promise to update this very fic (Figure by the Night) every three days just if I have enough motivation from reviews. ^o^ Well, please leave a review and have a good day ahead of you!


	2. Chapter 2

Figure by the Night

Sequel to "I'll Kill you if you Leave me".

By FriedSoupy

NatsuxLucy

Chapter 2- Life is full of twists

_Like the sunlight outside the window  
Like the stars in the dark night time  
From the start, you were right here_

He wasn't her imagination, nor is she dreaming. She had pinched herself several times and that proved hat she's not _dreaming_. How dense can she be? Not realizing that the person she was longing to be with, the one, who could heal her, was just an inch closer from her earlier… She can't blame herself can she? She's _ill_. The question is, will he come back to meet her again tomorrow night? What will she say to him then after realizing that, even it's stupid to say, that he's not just her hallucination? Should she apologize for not realizing so soon?

Even assuring herself about the possible existence of the pink-haired lad, there's still the troubled feeling lingering inside her. What if she's just actually imagining or making her own memories for her to feel better? Isn't it kind of selfish? Her own brain controlling her heart? She felt heavy hearted, with her head working a little better now compared to the other days after meeting with _him _every night, she now knows how to think insecurely again.

She sighed.

_I blankly lean on my memories for a long time  
The dream-like memories are thicker than reality  
The same thing repeats every day, though nothing changed  
That's all there is but why does it feel so unfamiliar?_

_I'm determined to escape from what my brain thinks_

_And listen to what my heart says_

_I earnestly wish you would come back again_

All she can remember are the happy days with him, though it makes her cry from remembering or dreaming all of it, but why? She doesn't know.

It's humanly to become crazy or insane when something really dreadful happened to an individual, making him/her gradually forget everything except all the happy memories and make false memories that would make the individual feel better as a form of surviving in any more days to live. It's the mind that decides to do this, so there may be cases where heart remembers everything, but of course, effort and headache is required. Lucy Heartfilia has the same problem. Some may think it's kind of messed up or sad, but if you think about it, it's a blessing.

Making up her mind, she decided to ask _him_ about everything before concerning what would he think of her after realizing that _he's _not just a false memory or imagination of hers (if she's even right).

_Days pass but you are not here_

_It's so sad to think that me, I had betrayed myself  
I know – I'll erase you now, I'll just forget you_

She was hoping too much this past few days night, it was too stupid of her, it was all just for her temporary excitement. How could a heart be more powerful than brain? She knew it; her insanity is controlling her, close to driving her crazy. She knew it from the start but ignored it. She thought that it wouldn't hurt by just trying. She's wrong, boy it hurts so much.

Maybe she could just leave it to what her brain and body wants…

_In this surge of silent night,  
even if the usual morning disappears.  
I will call your name here, forever.  
Even with this one pain on my chest._

It isn't bad to think in the way you want, right? It was what she was doing all the time, the figure made by the night of her actually _own reality_ is now gone, she prefers to forget the nights with him talking… but she will not forget how she felt a little happy and excited because of him.

_Life is full of twists_

_we don't know why but sometimes things just don't go the way you thought it will be_

_and it could not be that bad_

When the time has come for her parents to visit her from their businesses, she can't help but act worse. Her parents- who cold heartedly who put her more in sadness and insanity by imprisoning her in order to protect the family's name from shame- how would she face them?

"Is her condition getting worse?" she heard her father ask her maids, the maids slightly nodded their heads, earning a scowl from their boss.

"Maybe we should just get her to the hospital…" Mrs. Heartfilia tried to suggest, but her husband cut in, "We can't! What will the people think when they find out that my child have gone insane because of a dead boy?"

Lucy almost cried.

"Stop saying that, she can hear you!" her mother told her father, looking at her blank face with sympathetic eyes.

"Hmp! How can she hear us? Her mind is flying off in other place!" Mr. Hearfilia retorted, glaring angrily at the ceiling.

"Sir, excuse me but…" a guard arrived and approached Mr. Hearfilia, and whispered something to him.

"**What**?!"

"Yes, _he_'s currently being held in the basement." The guard gulped, sweating a lot.

_He?_

"How could you let this happen?!" Mr. Hearfilia yelled at the guard, "I pay you a lot for the security of this place and what just happened?"

"What exactly happened dear?" Mrs. Hearfilia interjected, her husband sighed and replied, "Last week, someone broke through the security system and tried to _kidnap_ Lucy. Good thing that they caught him before he did something. He's now locked in the basement."

_Kidnap? Me?_

"Huh? Why?" Mrs. Hearfilia shrugged and quickly walked behind her daughter, holding the wheelchair's handle tightly with her hands.

"That guy must have been sent by our rivaling companies…"

"Do you mean that…"

"Excuse me again sir but I don't think that man's purpose in coming here is to kidnap Miss Lucy…" the guard cut in.

"Then what is his purpose?" Mr. Hearfilia diverted his eyes to the guard.

"Umm… Uh, I don't know…" the guard scoffed, "But I know him. He was the bloody guy you asked your private police to throw in another continent."

"_Him_?" Mr. Hearfilia almost choked, "How did he… Why?" he slowly turned his head to his daughter and growled, "Get and bring him here!"

"Yes sir!" the guard swiftly moved his feet and ran off to get the intruder.

"Do you, by any chance, know him?" asked Mrs. Hearfilia, her husband didn't reply or talk until the guard came back with the said man.

Mrs. Heartfilia could only gasp when she saw the man, she looked at her husband with an uncomfortable face. "Ju-Jude… You said that… That boy's dead!"

Mr. Hearfilia sighed and faced the smirking young man before him, "How did you manage to get back to this country? Why do know this place?"

Lucy could care less about what's happening, after all it's just all about how they should protect their family's name, and how should her father deal with the people who tries to destroy it. She moved her wheelchair a little, determined to go back to her own room by herself.

"Answer ME!" Mr. Hearfilia shouted, startling Lucy a little, just who is this man who _tried to kidnap _her to make her father angry like this?

Mr. Hearfilia grabbed a fistful of the man's _pink_ hair and pulled him closer to him, "You fiend! Why did you still come back after what I did to you? Don't tell me that you're still overly obsessed with my daughter?!"

"Yeah," The intruder finally talked, forcing courage and arrogance to coat his whole being.

Lucy, recognizing that voice and the one who owns it, turned her head to see the source of it…

The young man looked at her and gave her a happy grin, her eyes widened in shock as it let tears fall down her blushing cheeks.

"Yes, and _I_ _won't give her up_."

Mr. Hearfilia never felt so frustrated before, he raised his fist and , "NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Author's Note:

Kekeke~ I was quite surprised by this chapter LOL I hope you too. xD

**Thanks for those who reviewed**! The reviews were all nice. Please consider this chapter to be my present to you! \^o^/ Please review again FOR THE SAKE OF THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS SEQUEL FIC! You probably know that most of the authors here don't update without reviews! And I want MANY! xD

Anyways, I really appreciate **ReaderxGirl789**'s review; thanks for making me feel like a really good author (though this story just came in like this and that xD and I'm not very confident about how I write).

And **ILoveNaLuSoMuch**, haha I don't know what should I say but I love you too for loving my fic. ^_^


End file.
